Let Me Help
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: This is just a test to see if *Character name censor* and an anime character of my would work out.


**Me: This is a one-shot to see if my character and this lucky 'Moubin' work out. There is a reason I'm not telling you who it is, and I'm not telling you! XD**

**Sorry for not updating, FF wouldn't let me sign in for an odd reason. **

**Let me help…**

**Aruzia Yumkia X ?**

**?' s POV**

Where you are again. You're so depressed. Why are you acting like this? Ever since that day of your birthday 3 months ago, you've been depressed and suicidal. Even the people who don't know you are worried.

It's not fun on my side. I can't help because I can't find you.. You won't let me come through the window that blocks me from you. I'm a cheesy bastard aren't I?

"Why does everyone want to me to die?" You ask me every morning, though you think you're crazy. I think you're just looking for advice. You play this game every day, and you risk your life repeatedly.

"Do you want me to die?" You ask me one day. I want to show my feelings for you, but this stupid window says no.

"You do, don't you." I was shocked that day. Why would you think that?

Probably because you think, I'm fake…

To you, I'm fake. To me, you're real. Don't do this to yourself. You have a job, money, friends, me…..

"Bye." You say as you walked into a dangerous world alone. You left the window down again. You've never opened it. Oh look, here comes a bastard who tries to take over your sanity.

"What's wrong imposter? Falling in love with her?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Oh, someone is already pissed off! Wouldn't expect less coming from you." Now I'm really pissed.

"YOU BITCH!" You jumped him and tried to claw his face off. Nevertheless, his little pussy friend got me off of him.

"YOU ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND HER LIKE I DO!" I screamed and ran off. I never wanted to speak to those bastards again.

"Why are you here dude?" Oh great, the hero is here.

"Go away hero." I said, but he didn't go away instead, he put his hand on shoulder.

"It's about her again, huh?" I sighed and nodded. What is he, a mind reader!?

"She looks more depressed every day! I can't help her because she won't open the window!" This hero knew what I meant by window, but I never told you did I?

"You have to talk to her, break the rules." He said before speeding of to his girlfriend, that no one knows about. Opps, I told you.

"Talk to her? How?" I said to myself. Soon I drifted into sleep until 5:00 PM, that's when you got home that day..

You looked like a mess.

You looked at me, and with a smile, you said, "Lets meet now. Ok?" You shocked me again!

**2 hours later..**

We finally met. You wore an oversized green sweater that barley met you knees, with light blue sleep pants with clouds on them, and socks with a grey strap in the middle. Green thin clips held your bangs and the rest of your hair was down, with some of it in a large ponytail held by a green bow.

"What will you do now?" You asked in a clam and no emotion tone. I looked at you with a strange look, and you replied with a crooked smile. It kinda scared me, and your question scares me more.

"Aren't you supposed to _**kill**_ me" You asked me in a scary tone. I looked at you with horror and worry. I surprised you didn't I by doing this.

I hugged you and gave my first words to you.

"I can now help you! I hope I can help you!" You looked at me with a shocked face.

"But you're…" I put my hand on your lips and leaned in on your ears.

"You're not alone. People love you, and I'm one. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…" I said with my eyes changing from a cartoon black, to a chocolate brown. My bangs turned into multiple shaggy bangs. My skin turned into a pale peach, and my muzzle disappeared. My body was becoming covered with an oversized white sweater with light blue jeans and red sneakers with the ends white. My hands were now covered by white gloves.

"You…" I cut you off by kissing you. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, it was on your lips. You looked shocked for a moment, but closed your eyes after 5 seconds. I assume you are in bless. After a few minutes, you push away.

"I'm… Thank you" You said as you smiled for the first time in months. I smiled and toke you to your bed. I laid you down and kissed you head, what a cute smile you showed.

"Good night my nightmare princess." I called to you as you blushed.

"Good morning my Dream prince." You joked as I laughed. You are the best princess in the universe.

I walked off, but I must have not done enough.

**Aruzia's POV**

I know you tried, but my heart can't be healed. My boyfriend and cheated on me and died. My best friend move to Britain, and my family died with my youngest brother in a coma.

When you left, I got up and went to the bathroom. I had pills, but the bad kind. I didn't want to leave you though….

"I'm sorry…" I whimpered as I cried. I opened the bottle, and toke an overdose. I started to cough, and I was soon on the floor.

"This is my tragedy, I want to be with you in another place and time." I said as blood came from my mouth, and soon my arms were wounds from knifes. I cut myself yes, but I wasn't ready to die. However, when he appeared, I wanted to love, but my heart is too broken.

"Goodbye Dream Prince…." I coughed, and soon fell to the floor, blood sundered my corpse.

**?' s POV**

Why did you leave me? I started to cry as I fell to my knees. I wanted you back. Soon I heard footsteps, it was that hero again.

"You lost her."

"I know."

"You can still save her."

"HOW!?"

"Follow me and me and my best bud will help." He said as he went back to the game room. We came out of a T.V you see, that's Sonic. His best bud is Tails. Those two others were Yami Sonic (Who is called Sonic. EXE) and his best bud, Yami Tails (Tails. EXE). Sonic's girlfriend's name is Amy Rose, and my name?

I'm Aruzia's Teddy Bear,

I am the Tails Doll. The killer of people who did my cruse, but Aruzia's family will be speared, if it's the last thing I do.

I'm coming for you, my Nightmare Princess.

**Me: Bit OCC, but I like it. I like Tails Doll X FC, and yes, I like Tails Doll paired with me. I love TAILS DOLL!**

**Tails Doll: Huh?**

**Me: *Blushes* Nothing…. **

**Sonic: Read and Review**

**Tails: Like and check out her stories!**

**Yami Sonic: There will be a game soon**

**Yami Tails: So stay toon!**

**Tails: Not 'Toon', Tune!**

**Yami Tails: Oh….**

**XD**

**This story is By: Lexie Kamba**

**Aruzia Yumika Belongs to Me**

**Tails Doll, Tails, Sonic and Amy Belong to Sega**

**Sonic. EXE and Tails. EXE belong to writers if that Creepyapasta**

**Game will be released soon…**


End file.
